


hearts are good for souvenirs;

by thefloweryhillside



Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: BUT I LOVE THEM, F/M, and they make me cry - Freeform, i wrote these at random times, like at two am or so lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloweryhillside/pseuds/thefloweryhillside
Summary: just a couple of one-shots based on songs/song titles or movie scenes.





	1. nights when you made me your own

**Author's Note:**

> for erika; who knows how much i love the band,these two and the wonderful music they've brought onto us.

 

 Summary: Agnetha comes across a certain item that would bring back such memories

 

[title taken from taylor swift's all too well]

  
  
Scrapbooks,jewelries and other old items were being scattered on the bed as she tries to re-arrange and organize her room. From her daughter's drawings as a kid to a novel she once bought at a shop in Paris It's been quite long since she's done this, given that she's gone old and gray for awhile now that it would take a bit time than usual to do such things.

She takes a tiny box out of a rusty bag that she's owned for fourty-five years, to her surprise it seemed odd to her that she'd still leave something in a purse she hadn't used in such a long time. As she opens the box suddenly a wave of memories hit back onto her,relieving what occurred then and suddenly she's transported back to that one summer night.....

  
  
It was in the middle of August 1969, she'd been going across the country sharing the music she's made, singing at numerous bars,café's and television skits; And doing one of those led her to meeting one of the most important people in her life.

On that windy & gloomy day after she had performed a set of songs she composed recently, she stands outside her flat all dressed up in a pretty light pink dress with her long blonde hair down and she's dazzling,looking like an actual princess. After humming to a melody that's been stuck in her head, a few seconds later she hears a sound heading towards her direction,a song that sounded familiar. It was coming from a black cadillac coming to pick her up. "Hi." She smiles as she sees him,he then goes up to her and kisses her on the cheek. "Come on let's go." He opens the car door for her and they both soon start moving on the road and having a blast, humming along to the songs played on the radio.  
  
It was a lovely friday evening,they spent time at her favorite diner for a short while, then walked around the streets hand in hand feeling safe in each other's presence,laughing at their own jokes and thinking about what song they could write about next. She feels a certain way whenever she's with him, sure she's been with about two or three guys previously but with him she just knows there's something special...as if he could be The One.

She takes him to the nearest bench at the park,they both sit with her head leaning on his shoulder until he sets aside and starts talking, "I almost forgot, i have something for you." "Sure" she grins at him, he takes a small box out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Open it." He smiles, as she opens the box she's surprised with a necklace with a wooden heart charm in it. "Darling it's beautiful." She tells him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you so much." She hands it over to him so he could put it on her. "It looks wonderful on you." He says as he wraps an arm around her afterwards. "Well, you are wonderful." She laughs a little before he kisses her long and sweet. It was one of those nights where she felt she could stay in that moment for the rest of her life.

\--  
  
That was a memory she recalled vividly. She may have not seen him in years, but nevertheless she still thinks of him fondly. She had grown, so did he though it doesn't change the fact that they've shared such precious moments together. Even just thinking about the time he first tried to ask her out by sending a letter still brings back the butterflies inside her stomach making her suddenly feel 19 again. Sometimes she wishes she could use a time machine to work things out that weren't done properly, but she's accepted it that memories--be it the bad or the good, she'd always remember them all too well.


	2. with a thrill in my head,and a pill on my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an AU one shot, this is loosely based on the last scene from Sixteen Candles (1984)
> 
> [title taken from spandau ballet’s true]

She walks outside ahead of her family on a saturday afternoon,standing still outside the school gates dressed in a flowy pastel dress and a flower crown to match her attire. Her sister had just graduated high school and just like her will soon start following her own dreams and aiming for her goals to happen. But it wasn't the only thing occurring, it was also her 20th birthday. Still young with a bright future ahead of her, she sure knew that the next few years would bring on new challenges and happenings she probably would not expect at this very moment.

"Look at you! Beautiful and a little lady." She smiles at her sister. "But i still wish i was as pretty as you are." She replied. "Aw no, don't say that." She tucks her in to give her a warm hug, their parents proceed to walk to the parking lot so they could head to the nearest restaurant nearby.

  
But as she looks around, she spots with the corner of her eye a young man, she easily recognizes him. He's someone very special to her.

"Excuse me first." She smiles and moves out of the way to walk closer towards him as she sees he's looking very delighted to see her.  
"Hello there." She says with a somewhat shy look on her face. "I heard you'd be in some place around here." He replies,they both laugh for a bit, and it makes her blush. "Are you going somewhere?" She asks. "Actually...i was waiting for you." Her heart somewhat melts as he says that,but then again she feels all sorts of things whenever she's around him. "My parents might want me to go with them and Mona." She turns back and sees her mom smiling and waving at both of them. "I guess she thinks it will be alright if you'd come with me." He assures her, she looks back at her mom waiting for a nod of approval. "And that means i'm booked with you for tonight." She takes his hand and they both start walking towards his car.  
  
•••••  
  
He took her to a tiny coffee shop downtown, and to her surprise as she got there, nothing else was in sight. Except a cheesecake atop a table with candles surrounding it and a jukebox playing numerous tunes around. "Wow, this is lovely." She sits on the table in front of the cake, with him across just glancing and admiring how wonderful she is.

The next song plays after one ends, it's a classic tune that she seems to recall. Then she remembers, that was the song that played on his car during the first time he asked her out.

  
"Happy birthday Anna." He tells her. "Make a wish."

  
It didn't take any long for her to respond to that. "It already came true." She says softly. He looks up to her the moment she says that,he immediately knew what she meant and it was true to her word. She draws in closer to him just enough for their lips to touch. This was the kind of kiss she felt so much onto her soul, as she knew she was sitting right there with the person she loves, knowing he feels the same as well and this could not have been a better birthday for her.


End file.
